


Capture Wendy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A disfigured woman remembers Captain Jasper Hook capturing her before she tries to torment Wendy. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, etc.





	Capture Wendy

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Cecilia released what seemed to be endless tears after Captain Jasper Hook captured her. After she refused to marry Midshipman James Hook for his lies about being a pirate just like his older brother. Caring about gold instead of her. Cecilia never struggled as Jasper's men seized her arms. Her shoulders slumped. She was already Jasper's prisoner. She imagined the plank she was going to stand on.

There were other plans for the prisoner. Something different. A happy Jasper used a dagger to remove a frightened Cecilia's hair. Tears in her eyes never bothered him. He remembered his brother's wide eyes while his men held him back. He removed other things from Cecilia. To him, she was no longer human. 

Extra tears ran down what was left of Cecilia's face. Even after she was sold to a carnival. Even after Midshipman James Hook became Captain James Hook and bought her due to pity. Even after she currently followed him.

Cecilia remembered Captain Hook always trying to capture Wendy to use as bait for Peter Pan. The boy responsible for removing his hand some time ago. The reason why Captain Hook usually scowled. The hook never seemed to bother Cecilia. It never caused her to remember Jasper Hook's blade. The blade removing her hair and beauty. 

Cecilia's eyes widened the minute she viewed Wendy resting under a tree. She thought Wendy was going to be easy to capture. A present for Captain Hook. She approached Wendy at a snail's pace. Her fingers gripped Wendy's arm before the latter opened her eyes. She watched as Wendy sat up and struggled. 

A memory of Jasper's crew seizing Cecilia's arms formed. After the memory, Cecilia released Wendy. She didn't wish to be like Jasper's men. Cecilia viewed Wendy's smile before the latter abandoned her. The thought of almost becoming like a pirate caused tears to form in her eyes. Stream down what was left of her face. Present tears exactly like past tears. 

Cecilia glanced at the dark sky before her body trembled. Rain never bothered her. Cecilia was startled after she heard thunder.   
She ran to the small boat Captain Hook used to reach the shore. After using it to row to Captain Hook's ship, she eventually found herself in his chamber. She fell on a bed and got under a blanket. 

Cecilia heard rain and imagined Captain Hook scowling in it. She remained under the blanket prior to a smile. Cecilia wasn't going to reveal tears again.

 

THE END


End file.
